Inexplicable Friendship
by Darth Squishy
Summary: Well...lets just say MOM takes a trip to some wild country and meets a very special friend...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: no… I don't own this awesome show… I wish I did…haha and now I say I do. Okays… I better run before the producers come after me and sue, sue, screaming out of the door

Now then. On with the story…

TORRINGTON ACCEDEMY

"yahoo! Its goodbye school and hello summer holidays!" Martin yelled as he flung his books into space in the middle of the hallways.

" watch out there you jerk, you could hit someone with that!" his step-sister, Diana, exclaimed, dodging a history book in the process.

" who cares? School's out! It's the perfect time to be fooling around!"

Just then, the u-watch sounded…

" aww man, not now… not right in the beginning of the summer holidays!" martin whined as he found the porthole to the center. "hey, where's jav?

"java here" java replies as he followed them into the porthole and carefully shut it behind them, ensuring that no one saw the happenings. Of course, that need'nt be a concern since everyone is too busy rejoicing over the fact that schools out…well, maybe except for the teachers. I mean, no scolding or yelling at students for so long? Teachers were made to torture man!

THE CENTER…

"martin mystery, clear. Diana Lombard, clear. Java de caveman, clear." The computer-istic voice said as they scanned their handprints bla bla bla.

" hey guys!" Billy exclaimed as he hovered up to them in his floating thingy majigy wiggin spla thing.

" so, Billy, what's MOM got in store for us today?" Diana asked.

" oh..er… you'll see…" Billy answered mysteriously as they took the glowing platform lift thingy up to MOM's office.

MOM'S OFFICE…

" so MOM, whats u..u…up…?" martin stared with mouth agape.

" whoa. Whats with the cool outfit MOM?" Diana asked fot implace of MOM's usual office uniform, she wore a short sleeved tee, jeans(?) and boots.

"good afternoon agents. I hope martin will like what I have in store for him." She said, tightening a strap on her backpack as she spoke.

"what is it?" martin asked." Radio-active swamp goo? Vacation to a five star pool hotel? My own pet monster?"

"no. im going on a trip to study wildlife and hence, I am leaving you 3 in charge of the center." MOM replied.

"really? Cool!" martin exclaimed.

" just try not to mess up, okay?" MOM looked pointedly at martin.

" we'll try to keep the goofball under control" Diana assured her.

"well then, I'd best be on my way." MOM said, opening up a porthole.

"enjoy stay, MOM." Java wished her.

" yes, I think I will…" she replied.


	2. the stallion

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this show. I don't own the slime and goop. I don't own anything….sobs

Ahem…on with the story…

SOMEWHERE IN A WILD HORSE COUNTRY

MOM nudged her heels to the horse she was riding, urging it on into the lush green hills. There a herd of wild horses roamed and grazed. She reigned the black in and dismounted…

AMONGST THE HERD…

The leader of the herd, a palomino-cream stallion, raised this handsome head into the air and sniffed. His delicate nostrils flared and he pawed the ground. Snorting, he cantered up to his lead mare, a beautiful blue-roan with a flowing mane of black.

" Flowing Waters," he whickered to her. "sniff the air. Is there danger?"

" I sense it too, leader. Humans have invaded our land." Waters whinnied in answer.

" gather the herd. Protect the foals. Come, let us go to the hidden flats" the stallion ordered.

"immediately" the lead mare replied.

The stallion extended his stride to a lope and circled the herd, bunching them together tightly, snaking out his head now and then to check a straying horse.

Then, he 'flew' forward and led the herd into a secret valley. "duck." He instructed the herd, he himself bending low. Even then, the rocks above still grated the back of the roughly 16 hands tall stallion. He pushed on, despite the server discomfort and pain. The exit came into view and he saw sunlight streaming invitingly through the cold, damp, tunnel.

The smell of must entered his nostrils and he sneezed. Dust was aroused and the stallion blinked hard before taking one long stride into the open. He inhaled deeply the fresh air. He trotted through the long, untouched grass. He trotted towards the highest point of the "Hidden Flats" to watch over his herd. On the way, he snatched a couple of mouthfuls of water from the stream that ran through the area…

BACK TO MOM…

"u-watch activated, alpha goggles selected"

This would allow her to continue to observe the horses without intruding on their territory or disturbing their peace.

THE HIDDEN FLATS

Mares and foals dotted the area as the stallion watched lovingly over his family. Then, something bumped his left hind leg. He spun around in shock, only to see this copper-chestnut coloured daughter, Copper Coin, out of one of his favorite mares- Dark Hightailing.

"oh, Copper, its you. You know, you gave me such a fright there." He nuzzled the sweet filly.

"father, mother's acting weird. She wont let me wander off 3 feet from her." Copper complained, weaving in-between her father's lean, silver-stockinged legs.

" you're too young to understand the threat of humans." The stallion replies, recalling all the previous happenings he had with humans. All bad. The pursuing and capturing, rather, temporary capturing considering he always escaped. His beautifully coloured coat was the cause of humans always wanting him for their own, selfish uses.

"but father…" Copper whined.

"run along now." The stallion gave Copper a nudge in the right direction- to her mother.

Then, whistling could be heard. Shod hoof-beats, an ear-splitting yell that pierced through the morning calm.

The stallion reared in fright and gave a short buck before neighing," guard the foals, exit through the left tunnel!" he then added softly to his lead mare, "I'll take care of the two-leggeds."

Anger flashed into his soft, brown eyes. He shook his mane vigorously and charged forward, into the tunnel and knocking a rider off his horse. The stallion looked back and jumped a rock, only to be restrained by a rope. He chocked, he stumbled, he fell. The stallion got up immediately and charged towards his captor, fury flooding his mind, teeth bared…only to be restrained by yet another rope, this time, higher on the neck.

Panic was aroused in his heart and he charged and everything in sight. The whites of his eyes showed and his legs flailed crazily and he lost his balance. The men yanked their ropes, forcing him to his feet. He struggled, but more ropes were thrown over him, leaving him with no choice but to follow. Follow them to their temporary pen- at Dead Horse Hut.


	3. the hand of a human good of bad?

To all my reviewers: thanks a bunch for reviewing! A round of a pplause for all of ya!claps! now you all can have a cookie!

**RED AND GOLD PHOENIX: **I'm sorry, I dun think I can carry out your request…see, I have my story already written out on paper…I discovered that I had it while digging for…stuff… so I decided to post it. (: please dun be mad, hope you'll continue to read… the next time I do an MM fic I promise to do that okays?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the MM characters, but I own the horses! Theyre mine! All mine! Buahahahahahahaha

Okays…on with it.

DEAD HORSE HUT…

"not so quick now are you, mustang!" one of the stallion's captors cackled evilly as he pushed the stallion into a pen.

The stallion had escaped this pen multiple times before, but there was something different this time- not only had the fence been raised by 2 feet, he was now tied to a post. What's more, the post was a huge, steady post. He yanked and pulled but nothing worked. Front hooves battered the post continuously but it was a fruitless effort as the post had been driven deep into the ground. He was trapped and only human hands would be able to free him.

SOMEWHERE ON THE RANGE

MOM stifled a gasp of shock. The behavior of the horse's captors was inhuman. She would await dusk then, 'liberate' the silver stallion.

DUSK…

Heels touched gently to the black's flanks as MOM rode carefully through the shadows, careful to avoid pools of light that would give her presence away. She rode amongst the trees, circling the fence to find a weakness…unfortunately, it appeared to have none.

"hey, Joe. I'm turning in for the night. That ol' horse ain't going nowheres." A man lit his cigarette and threw the mach on the ground before walking into the hut.

" yeah, me too." 'Joe" yawned and followed the other man into the hut.

MOM dismounted and slowly, carefully, silently crept up to the fence. The beauty within snorted and pawed the ground nervously at the sight of a human.

"shh…" she hushed the creature, not wanting it to start up a commotion and give away her rescue.

"u watch activated, I-Cutter selected."

MOM carefully cut away abit of the fence, a hole that was large enough for a horse, but small enough that it would not be detected at first glance. She then climbed through, making a mental note never to wear riding boots on a mission. The I-Cutter was the used again for the cutting of the horse's rope.

The stallion was beside himself with joy. He nuzzled her briefly despite his instincts screaming at him not to do so before charging out of the hole with glee. MOM looked after him for a moment before replacing the fence and mounting her horse to gallop away.

WITHIN THE HERD'S PREMISES.

"silver!" Flowing Waters whickered worriedly. "I was afraid that the 2-leggeds got you."

The stallion drew back. No one had called him by name since, well, ever. "they did, but a kinder 2-legged freed me. Huh. 2-leggeds. I will never understand them."

" father, we were so worried!" Choco Tree, a dark bay filly by Sky Raven, whinnied.

" well, I'm back now." The stallion lipped her short stumpy mane. In his mind, an image of the kind 2-legged lingered. The gentle hands of a humen, how could they be used for evil at the same time?

" Father! Help me!" Copper Coin neighed, panic clear in her voice. Her mother, Dark Hightailing, tried to chase after her but in turn got caught.

" this little lady ought to run the legs off of any other racehorse." The man grunted as he exerted strength to haul the mare and the foal from the valley.

The stallion watched in horror at the scene bellow him, but he knew running after them would only ruin their chance of escaping. The men exited and the stallion knew exactly what to do.

"watch the herd." He instructed Waters. "keep an extra watchful eye on the foals, I know only one way to get them back."

The stallion jumped into an all round gallop, turning from an ordinary horse to a wisp of pure speed, blurred beyond imagination, in search of one person, the kind human who had freed him.

The majestic stallion rushed out, past anything and everything, increasing his speed with each passing stride. Sweat beaded on his sleek neck, his long muscular legs, exhausted, but his herd took priority over everything, even himself. And they needed help. Human help.

Silver burst into MOM's view and came skidding to a halt, sending a shower of stones.

MOM immediately jumped to her feet. The horse was telling her something. Urgently.

"hey boy, what'd you want me to do?" she asked softly, not wanting to startle the animal and send him careering down the hill to where he came from.

Silver jerked his head in the direction of his herd. She had to understand, she just had to! He trotted a few steps forward then looked back expectantly.

Then it hit her. MOM knew what to do. Slowly and swiftly, she advanced to Silver. When the stallion swung his back toward her, she leapt unto him.

Silver reared then ran, well, you cant exactly call it running. It was a pace unnamed by man. A speed so great, unchecked by a bit or bridle. The horse was surprised at the weight on his back. It felt like a cougar, like on of which he had once fought long ago and he desperately wanted to buck it off. Yet he knew he couldn't. The safety of his mare and daughter depended on the human that was upon his back then…

Please review! 


	4. human help, horse's senses

DISCLAIMER: i know that I don't own MM, but if you were to give it to me id be more than happy to accept.

To my reviewers: thanks a million for reviewing! You can all have a cookie now! Right then, on with it. (:

ON THE WAY TO DEAD HORSE HUT…

The stallion extended his stride to its full extent and MOM did everything in her power to help him along. Then it became clear to her. The wild horse rustlers. They had his family members. She saw them tethered by a rope to a fence post. The rescue would be risky as it was broad daylight. Using only her knees as a grip, MOM activated her u-watch.

"u watch activated. X-Rod selected."

Silver shied at the sound and his step faltered slightly but he quickly fought to regain his balance and kept going. MOM laid a reassuring hand on his neck as she aimed the X-Rod at the rustlers. The thrill of this adventure reminded her of the old days, when she was an agent for the center.

There hadn't been a u-watch then and they had to rely on their own skills to win over paranormal. Gastromo was her first ever captured creature…salt was it's weakness.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, MOM pressed a button on the X-Rod, firing a u-net at the rustlers. They cried out in shock but MOM had already snagged the horses' ropes and led them out of the area at a fast paced run.

"don't worry." The stallion whickered to his 2 herd members. " this human can be trusted!"

The mare and foal looked at each other, then willingly followed them out of the dangerous grounds.

Once safe, MOM undid their ropes. She made gestures for them to stay before ducking into the tent for some ointment and gauze.

She slowly approached the foal. Bending down, she examined the rope burn left by the men's ropes. Huge red slashed could be seen and her heart almost stopped at the sight. she rubbed some ointment on the wound and bandaged the filly's neck with gauze. She then did the same for the mare who had suffered the same tormenting. Surprisingly, they obliged to their services.

Finally, she was done. She took a step back and allowed the horses to run free. "good bye, silver." She murmured as she watched the horses disappear into dust.

THE NO-LONGER HIDDEN FLATS…

" silver! You're back! And you got back Dark Hightailing and Copper Coin!" Waters exclaimed joyously, cantering up to her leader.

" a crazy 2-legged jumped on my back and helped me to rescue them." Silver said, nuzzling her.

Them, his heart took a sudden leap. His 6th sense was acting up. Something was telling him to go to Dead Horse Hut. Urgently. "waters," he stammered. "I need to go to Dead Horse Hut. I don't understand why, its very confusing. I know its dangerous, but…"

"it's okay. We'll watch the foals no matter what. You go ahead, follow your heart..." his lead mare said.

Silver nodded gratefully. His legs were tired and exhausted, but he knew what had to be done. He knew it and he would do it. Launching off into a whirl of dust, he charged on in the direction of Dead Horse Hut.

ON THE PROWL…

MOM ducked into the tent, happy and satisfied by her animal watching. She would pack and return to the center.

" we gotcha now, horse-thief." A gruff voice said from outside as the tent collapsed and was dragged across the ground --- with MOM stuck inside…


	5. you first, me last

DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, don't own MM. pretty sad huh? Neways, wad daya expect? Ahem. Be free characters! Be free! MM characters stare like im mad then walk away.

PS, thanks for all the wonderful reviews I've received so far! Thanks a million!

Okays…on with it…

DEAD HORSE HUT

**MOM sat quietly, carefully devising a plan to escape as the men bound her to a chair with thick ropes. She could've used her u-watch but they were watching. She knew better than to activate it. After all, they had guns and would shoot at first suspicious movement.**

"**You took away our horses." The men stared at her accusingly. "In exchange for them, we get you." They cackled evilly.**

"**Oh yeah, sure." MOM replied sarcastically.**

"**Enjoy your stay cause you'll be here a long, long time." They laughed maniacally. "You won't be needing this either." They added as they slipped off her u-watch and threw it out the window.**

"**Come on Joe. Lets not waste our time here." Then, they saddled up their pack horses and galloped off the range--- back to where they came from.**

**Meanwhile, MOM struggled with her ropes. She tried all ways and means to free herself but remained unsuccessful.**

**Kicking on the door. A wild horse's neigh. More kicking.**

"**Silver!" MOM exclaimed.**

**Silver stood outside, holding the u-watch in his teeth. His back hooves gave the door a battering ram, then, he spun around gracefully and pounded the door with his front hooves.**

**He couldn't knock down this door on his own…it was too steady…he needed a way…but how? He pondered for a second before finally coming up with a solution. He would ask the wise eagles for help. He stopped the pounding and melted away, only to return minutes later. **

**The eagle had told him of what to do and he had paid intense attention. He moved to the door and gently lipped the bolts and gave a tug. Then he reached for the lower ones and did like-wise. The door swung open and he reared in triumph, sun reflecting off his beautiful coat in pure magnificence…**

**SURPRISE**

"**What are you doing here? Do you know how dangerous it'll be if those men returned?" MOM whispered, breath taken away by the beauty and magnificence of the horse that stood prancing arrogantly in front of her.**

**The horse stomped a foot then threw his head into the air, sending a shower of mane cascading down his sleek neck. His soft, brown eyes looked at her with trust. He flicked his tail and twitched his skin, extending a foreleg in the process. The great stallion bowed and circled her before flinging the u-watch neatly on MOM's lap. Then, he moved like flowing water to behind her, grabbing the rope between his teeth, he tugged gently, then nibbled the rope, breaking it slowly.**

**The rope fell loose, the tension around MOM was released. She slowly cleared the rope away, careful not to make any sudden movements. Slipping the u-watch on, she activated it.**

"**U-watch activated, I-Cutter selected."**

**The, she inched forward. The great creature tossed his mane, separating a lock from the others, allowing MOM to cut it. A token of their new-found friendship.**

**MOM felt both shocked and delighted that such a great creature would allow her to lay hands on it. She then retrieved a feather weight chain from her pocket which had a tiny pendant, or rather, the center's logo and number. She walked over and fastened it around the horse's neck. "Now no one can ever own you." She told him.**

**The porthole was ready. MOM backed slowly into it, mindful to keep her eyes low on the ground as she returned to the center, silver lock of hair clutched tightly in her right hand.**


	6. the truest heart

DISCLAIMER: attention. I do not own this amazing show cause if I did, I wouldn't be here typing crap. It would be a show and many inexplicable things would happen. Oh yeah. I don't own Lama Su either. He belongs to george lucus' amazing creation of star wars. Once again, a huge "thankie!" To all my kind reviewers. You have no idea how much your reviews meant to me. Okayys, on with the story!

THE CENTER…

"**Hey MOM, back so soon?" Martin asked sheepishly as MOM stared at her once clean office that was now covered in green goop and orange powder like substance.**

"**Agent Mystery…" MOM's shoulders tensed, "Care to explain?"**

"**Oh, er…well…its like this. Di was fiddling with a box of orange powder when it slipped through her fingers, so she tried to clean it up but knocked over your paperweight full of green goop" Martin explained.**

"**Agent Lombard? I think not, Martin Mystery." MOM stared at him hard-eyed.**

**Martin simply smiled nervously.**

"**Oh, way smart Martin. Blame ME for YOUR carelessness." Diana scorned.**

"**Oh whatever. Heyy, what's that?" Martin noticed the lock of horse hair in MOM's tightly clenched fist.**

"**It is something you shall never touch. A lock of horse hair from the wildest heart of all." MOM explained. "Billy…"**

"**Bye, Martin…and, you do know that MOM is never gonna forget this, right?" Billy asked as he opened a porthole**

"**No sweat, she's bound to get over it." Martin said, stepping through the porthole.**

**PEACE AT LONG LAST…**

**MOM slid into her chair and stared at the horse hair. The first thought that popped into her mind was Kamino. Kamino was a planet which the center had made friends with. Its few inhabitants were all a species known as "kaminoians" she personally knew Lama Su, the prime minister of Kamino. He lives in the planet's capital, Tipoca City. They had the most advanced cloning technology in the entire galaxy. They could clone anything and everything.**

**She shook her head to clear the thought. There could only be one great, wild, silver stallion.**

**Then, absentmindedly, she plaited the horse hair together. An idea hit her as she continued to do so. Finally completing the master piece, she slipped it onto her wrist. The horse hair felt scratchy against her wrist but at the same time, it was comforting. It told her that she had made a friend with a creature that had a huge distrust with humans. It told her that she had developed a deep and formidable bond with the wildest heart of all times. It told her that the stallion would never forget her…**

**END.**

**Okayys! That's all people! Hope you enjoyed all this crap! Yeah, thanks for all the helpful and encouraging reviews! I think I have learnt a lot from them and will use them tips in my future stories okayys? Yeah! That's all, ciao for now! (:**


End file.
